call_of_mini_infinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarutobi
Sarutobi is one of the two characters that was added into the game during the guild update. It is a melee based ninja character being limited to use of the sword. The Sarutobia is available for purchase from the base in the elite section for 500 obsidian. Special Abilities ''' The first special ability of the Sarutobi (unlocked at 2 stars) is the ability to throw a blue and orange doll with yellow eyes that teleports you to It wherever it lands. It's second special ability (unlocked at 4 stars) spawns two "clones" of itself. These attack nearby enemies, dealing about 800 damage per strike. '''Upgrades: Suit: One star: 5,000 Gold Two stars: 10,000 Gold Three stars: 20,000 Gold Four stars: 40,000 Gold Five stars: 49 tCrystals Six stars: 99 tCrystals Sword: One star: 2,000 Gold Two stars: 5,000 Gold Three stars: 20,000 Gold Four stars: 40,000 Gold Five stars: 49 tCrystals Six stars: 99 tCrystals Tips for attacking Cloaking is recommended when using this character to make it possible to get close to players that are using projectile weapons. Grenades are also recommended because they allow you to do damage to players that are not quite within sword's reach.hi there, uhhhhh Tommy Gooda Talent-wise, Killer Instinct--which increases your movement speed--is a must have. Master Blaster for grenade damage, Shields Up for added shield hp, Deathblow for better critical hit damage, and Retinal Implants for upgraded critical hit chance are all recommended for use with the Sarutobi. General Review: Sarutobi is a melee based elite terrorist, and hits twice with the sword, first swinging in one direction and then the other. Overall damage is good, abilities are fun, and animations are cool! What I've found... Sarutobi is actually kind of an underrated elite armor, it can take out 'Engi Whisperers', and trust me, it is really fun doing that, as well as easily rip through high-level armour such as the 'Sanguine Chaos' Although this may seem unlikely, just read through this, I will cover as much as I can. Gameplay: Now this is what I would be talking for the most part. NOTE: THIS IS FOR MAXED SARUTOBI, LEVEL 4 CAN WORK, BUT NOT AS EFFECTIVE Sarutobi is definitely an UNDERRATED and OVERPOWERED melee armor if used correctly. What I've found as general attacking is to 'overwhelm' an enemy, and confuse them with sort of weird gameplay. This works for almost everybody, the special few being BM spammers, actually GOOD snipers, and Engi's on open maps. A general strategy, which is really really fun that I use when I start a game, in any map (when about to begin my encounter with enemies) is go into cloaked. Knowing that you still run decently slow, you must be aware of your cloaking time limit, and right before it ends, throw the doll AND TAKE NOTE: the doll is tossed slightly towards the right, and does not go straight down the screen. I enjoy doing this, and Im sure many would, as the visual affect is like a ninja, literally! You start invisible (for the enemy) and you randomly appear with a cloud of smoke right in front of them! Next, what I began to notice with the Sarutobi is it's swinging pattern. It goes in a 'right-left' sort of swing normally, so what I do when I begin to get closer to an enemy (NEVER ATTACK UNLESS YOU KNOW YOU WILL HIT, USING MELEE ANIMATION WILL SLOW DOWN CHARACTER BY A LITTLE) I start to strafe, or move in sideways directions, in order to become more elusive, and it also helps you hit more, as you go in the opposite direction of the swing. That may seem confusing, but it actually works! If it is on a more advanced player confrontation (not pro) first send in the clones, don't worry if they don't deal any damage, they work as a brilliant distraction as most people don't know what they do (cause really, who uses Sarutobi). With this confusion, you can get in closer, and most likely corner the player (depending on the map)Clones also can serve more purpose to this, you may not know this, but they can more in any direction, and seriously, ANY DIRECTION (yes that means up, down, backwards, forwards, whatever you goshdangflabbin want to say) as long as they are in a general area. You may seem handicapped with the fact that you can't take down any noob doing the 'flying' glitch, but what I've learned, the clones can be used as a ranged attack. These clones also move through walls (I believe) and are able to take out pesky little campers with CR. Very handy right? Clones can also target 2 enemies at once, even though this is kind of a rare situation, and you should hope they don't, you only want to focus at one enemy at once.Although they are inaccurate in their attack, if they do manage a blow, they deal quite a lot of damage (about 700 from what I have seen), so generally a one hit to noobs, granting immediate use of the doll or clone ability afterwards. *Sidenote: when in close encounters, use your cloaked as much as you can, it really helps. GAMEPLAY AGAINST PROS LIKE MIA KHALIFA: Although for the most part, this is a rare situation, it is always great to be prepared for this! Sarutobi for the most part is doomed at distance sense most players use a sniper, so in this case, you either avoid them entirely* or take them head on if they are close enough. When you FINALLY get into that close encounter, you should ALWAYS try and attack from either the side of the player, or from behind. This grants you the advantage of being harder to shoot, which is a plus, and in situations that you do get damaged by them, you can make a random doll throw (as the enemy will be moving in a backwards direction, looking down and shooting forward, using courtroom is the most common amongst higher players, shotgun, sorry, you'll have to tank it), this will probably seem like a bad idea, but I don't believe anyone would expect that after you were getting all in their face with that giant sword How to begin a confrontation with the high player.. #1 rule for this.. DONT CLOAK FIRST, BUT IF YOU DO, MAKE SURE IT IS A LITTLE BEFORE HAND, AND TOSS A DOLL SO IT IS NEARBY, PREFERABLY BEHIND THE ENEMY. *To avoid entirely, as bad as this seems, pick on the noobs, until you rack up enough damage (assuming you're using a damage boosting mask) From here, you shall gain the said advantage of being behind, and first start with the clone ability. Assuming the 2 clones hit, and you are already hitting the player, you are deliver about 1400 delayed & stacked damage, as well as the constant ~350 damage (about the base damage of sword), dealing massive damage, most likely enough to KO the enemy, or if not, get them to cloak and run. If you are never in any of these situations, make sure the player comes on your terms (advantage) on the match, never rush to them, as by the time you get close to the high level player, they WILL snipe you. Patience is key with Sarutobi. SARUTOBI SETUP: Sarutobi is extremely weak as fuckwith its abilities (in my opinion, it should have what it has now, as well as something similar to the snowman ability of: 10% speed increase per kill with a max of say, 100%. After all, it is a ninja) In order to effectively use this, you MUST have cloaked on the second skill slot, as the ability on the first is taken by the doll. Next, items used for the Sarutobi: Flame mask, light treads, and the Death set (death mask, and death scythes). You may decide to use other things than the Death set, but it IS recommended, as you will get shot a lot in this, and you will need a main source of HP recovery as you cannot use the healing machine (if you question why, it is because, again, doll takes up 1 skill slot, and the second must be used for cloaked). For talent points, this is what I recommend, as most of them are useless for this elite. 5/5 'Killer Instinct' (THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT ONE) As always, you should try and have your evolves as high as possible as well, preferably having them all maxed (They make a huge difference) Category:Hero Category:Game Information